tombafandomcom-20200214-history
List of items in Tomba! 2: The Evil Swine Return
This is a list of all items in the second game. 0-9 |- | 1/2 Boiled Potato |''The Best Hash Potatoes!'' |Pipe Area | |- | 100-Year Amulet |''100-Year-Old Man'' |Water Temple | |} A |- | Anemone's Hot Dregs |''Sea Anemone's Burning Dregs'' |Pipe Area | |- | Anemone's Icy Dregs |''Sea Anemone's Ice'' |Ranch Area | |} B |- | Badge of Liars |''Who's the Liar?'' |Operations Room | |- | Baked Banana |''Starving Charles'' |Underground Machine Room | |- | Banana |''Starving Charles'' |Pipe Area | |- | Big Piece of Meat |''Cooking with Tomba!'' |Cafeteria | |- | Big Steak |''Cooking with Tomba!'' |Underground Machine Room | |- | Blue Chick |''Where is the Bird's Nest?'' |Town of the Fishermen | |- | Blue Fruit |''More Blue for the Picture!'' |Donglin Forest | |- | Blue Key | |Donglin Forest | |- | Big Sack |''Bring the Big Sack!'' |Ranch Area | |- | Boiled Potato |''The Best Hash Potatoes!'' |Pipe Area | |- | Bucket |''Save the Crab!, ''I'm Thirsty!, Fatigue-Curing Spa, Unmoving Blessed Priest |Town of the Fishermen | |} C |- | Carpenter Book |''A Pig Tribe Clown Statue!'' |Circus Village | |- | Chick Food |''Feed the Chicks'' |Pipe Area | |- | Courage spell |''Mythical Tower of Courage'' | | |- | Clay Spatula |''Lost Clay Spatula!'' |Coal-Mining Town | |- | Clear Fruit | |Deep Forest | |- | Closet Key |''Use Pig Suit to Talk!'' |Circus Village | |- | Crab Basket |''Collect the Golden Crabs!'' |Waterfall of the Heavens | |- | Coal Mine Bell |''none'' |Coal-Mining Town | |- | Cold Powder | |Donglin Forest | |} D |- | Donglin Bell |''none'' |Donglin Forest | |- | Dwarf's Proof |''A Large Flower Seed'' |Ranch Area | |- | Dried Fish |''Let's Make Dried Fish'' |Town of the Fishermen | |- | Dried Fish Sandwich |''Invisible Traveler'' |Cafeteria | |} G |- | Getwell Plant |''Getwell Plant Heals Wounds'' |Circus Village | |- | Golden Crab |''Collect the Golden Crabs!'' |Town of the Fishermen, Waterfall of the Heavens | |- | Gold Fishhook |''Lost and Found'' |Waterfall of the Heavens | |- | Golden Moon | |Ranch Summit | |- | Golden Star | |Mouse Village | |- | Golden Sun | |Trolley Stop | |- | Golden Powder | |Golden Tower | |- | Green Key | |Ranch Area | |} H |- | Hash Potato Sandwich |''Laughing Traveler'' |Cafeteria | |- | Hexagon Cog |''Raise the Ladder!'' |Ranch Summit | |- | Hi-Purity Hardonium |''Make a Light Alloy!'' |Underground Machine Room | |- | Hi-Purity Lightomite |''Make a Light Alloy!'' |Underground Machine Room | |- | Hot Powder | |Donglin Forest | |} I |- | Ice Statue |''Holy Pedestal'' |Sculptor's Hut | |- | Ice Candy |''Collect Ice Candy'' |Any area with enemies | |} L |- | Light Alloy |''Make a Light Alloy!'' |Underground Machine Room | |- | Light Cutting Box |''Too Dark to See!'' |Donglin Forest | |} M |- | Magic Wings |''none'' |Magic Flowers Treasure Chests | |- | Mermaid Bucket |''none'' |Water Temple | |- | Mermaid Scale |''Closed Clamshell'' |Waterfall of the Heavens | |- | Miner's Ring |''Precious Ring'' |Underground Machine Room | |- | Minitta Bell |''none'' |Water Temple | |- | Minitta Mushroom | |Mouse Village | |- | Mizuno's Proof | |Donglin Forest | |- | Mystery Reflector |''Find Another Reflector!'' |Ranch Area | |} N |- | Nishiki's Wings |''Nishiki Bird Servants'' |Mini Temple | |- | Normal Fruit |''Normal Fruit'' |Pipe Area | |} O |- | Old Man's Proof | |Water Temple | |} P |- | Paon Grass |''Lift the Lid on the Well!'' |Circus Town | |- | Pig Nose Panel |''Golden Tower'' | | |- | Potato |''The Best Hash Potatoes!'' |Ranch Area | |- | Power Coal |''The Fuel that Burns Well'' |Pipe Area | |} R |- | Rare Crab |''A Rare Collection'' |Water Temple | |- | Rare Fish |''A Rare Collection'' |Town of the Fishermen | |- | Rare Shrimp |''A Rare Collection'' |Laughing Crying Forest | |- | Rare Squid |''A Rare Collection'' |Ranch Summit | |- | Red Chick |''Where is the Bird's Nest?'' |Town of the Fishermen | |- | Red Key |''A Red Treasure Chest'' |Windmill Shed | |- | Pig Suit |''Use Pig Suit to Talk!'' |Circus Village | |- | Rock Crab |''Use Rock Crabs for Balance!'' |Donglin Forest | |- | Round Cog |''Open the Water Gate'' |Water Temple | |} S |- | Snow Firefly |''Collect Snow Fireflies'' |Ranch Area, Donglin Forest | |- | Snow Firefly Box |''Too Dark to See!'' |Donglin Forest | |- | Small Fish |''Let's Make Dried Fish'' |Town of the Fishermen | |- | Small Mudball |''Precious Ring'' |Pipe Area | |- | Snow Fireflies |''Collect Snow Fireflies'' |Ranch Area, Donglin Forest | |- | Spoon |''Annoying Mushroom'' |Waterfall of the Heavens | |- | Star-Shaped Cog |''Wind it Up!'' |Town of the Fishermen | |- | Steak Sandwich |''Oil-Smeared Traveler'' |Cafeteria | |- | Strange Fruit |''Strange Fruit'' |Ranch Summit | |- | Strength spell |''Mythical Tower of Strength'' | | |- | Swimming Pig Suit | |Water Temple | |} T |- | Taboo Fruit |''Taboo Fruit'' |Water Temple | |- | Toradako Oil Remover | | |- | Traveler's Diary |''The Hidden Diary!'' |Ranch Area | |- | Triangle Cog |''Use the Seesaw!'' |Circus Village | |- | Trolley Ticket |''Trolley Ticket'' |Tool Shed | |} U |- | Underdone Meat | |Underground Machine RoomCreated by putting a Big Piece of Meat in the Burning Machine without having completed The Fuel that Burns Well | |} W |- | White Key | |Water Temple | |- | Wisdom spell |''Mythical Tower of Wisdom'' | | |} Y |- | Yan's Proof | |Circus Village | |} Notes Category:Lists Category:Items in Tomba! 2: The Evil Swine Return